


Heartquake

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Break Up, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Goodbyes, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HyunJoong just can’t win in the game of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartquake

**Author's Note:**

> Heading into a writing slump, so I thought I’d try out a prompt from the SS501-athon list: _5 ways to break up_. I’m also not used to writing in present tense (but I felt it was necessary for this story), so please tell me if I missed something while I was proofreading. :/

  
**one.**

HyunJoong has a habit, a habit that he thinks is commendable. However, as he sits there in the quaint café, facing his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, he realizes his habit has caused him—and only him—nothing but unnecessary heartache.

“You’re too giving,” the man across from him explains gently. “And that’s not my style.”

“Fine, let’s break up,” HyunJoong says calmly, taking a sip of his coffee, and ignoring the surprised face he is receiving.

He seizes the other man’s cell phone, and promptly erases his own number from the contact list. HyunJoong leaves the café quickly and casually, paying no heed to the shocked expression of his ex-lover.

He doesn’t care for people that break up with him in a public place like that.

 

 

 **two**.

HyunJoong walks into his apartment, tired and half-drunk from a night of drinking with people he barely considers as “friends.” He staggers into the kitchen in search of a glass of water. As he leans against the counter, drinking the liquid in slow gulps, he notices a note on the fridge.

_Why are you ignoring me? – YoungSaeng_

HyunJoong blinks a few times, trying to comprehend the words in his current disoriented state. He tears off a corner of an envelope sitting on the counter, and scrawls carelessly on it:

_I’m not. I’ve just been busy. – HyunJoong_

He tacks a magnet over the new note, placing it sloppily below YoungSaeng’s, and heads off to his room to sleep.

HyunJoong wakes up the next day around the middle of the afternoon, feeling the aftereffect of the alcohol. He heads to the kitchen, groaning softly to himself as he places a hand over his throbbing head. The first thing he notices when he steps into the room is the two notes from the night before gone, and in their place is a tiny card, opened to reveal a key taped below a message written very carefully and neatly:

_Happy belated anniversary. And goodbye. – YoungSaeng_

HyunJoong stares at the five words, and realizes his new habit is also not working well. He places the card in a drawer, and walks off, wondering what he should have for breakfast (or is it lunchtime, he’s not sure what time it is).

 

 

 **three**.

HyunJoong’s new boyfriend is overconfident, obnoxious, and cheeky, but he finds these aspects all charming in their own special way. His boyfriend, Jungmin, however thinks that HyunJoong is oblivious, weird, and inconsiderate, and he finds all of these aspects to be very annoying.

“I don’t get you,” Jungmin starts, walking ahead of HyunJoong down the busy street of Seoul.

HyunJoong keeps the small distance, sensing that something foreboding will happen soon.

“You live in your own world, and you never pay attention to mine.” Jungmin stops suddenly, and whirls around to face HyunJoong. He hisses lowly, “And I don’t like that one bit.”

“What are you saying?” HyunJoong feels a knot is forming in his stomach.

Jungmin chooses not to answer him, and instead continues walking down the street with HyunJoong trailing after him slowly.

Later that night, as they eat and drink to their hearts content in a small restaurant, Jungmin leans over, resting his head on HyunJoong’s shoulder. He laughs and jokes and smiles, and for a while, HyunJoong thinks that what happened earlier was just Jungmin’s usual whining about not being the center of attention.

As they continue to drink, Jungmin’s cheerful disposition slowly transitions into his true feelings. “You’re so cold,” Jungmin hiccups softly, reaching hastily for the last full bottle of soju left on the messy table of half-empty dishes and scattered bottles. “I’m so tired of always smiling and trying to make this work.”

HyunJoong grabs the bottle first, keeping it away from Jungmin. Jungmin retaliates by pounding on HyunJoong’s chest, reaching halfheartedly for the green bottle, and when he wears out, he gives up on the alcohol, and gives in to his tears.

HyunJoong watches the younger man sobs into his chest, shocked at seeing this side of his lover for the first time. The feisty nature, the cheeky smile, and all that he has ever known crumble down to the ground to reveal a man desperate for his attention.

Jungmin cries himself to sleep, falling gently on the ground. HyunJoong watches Jungmin as he sleeps, observing carefully the pretty features of the younger man, almost as if he wishes to record this into his memory. After a few minutes have passed, he places the money for the bill on the table, and asks the auntie of the shop to keep a special eye on Jungmin.

He doesn’t even look back when he hears Jungmin moaning softly.

It’s nothing, HyunJoong thinks to himself. I’m nothing.

 

 

 **four**.

HyungJun is very easy to pick on, and HyunJoong likes it when the younger man starts crying, because then he can apologize and they will make up with kisses and whatnot. HyungJun doesn’t mind making up, but he hates showing his sensitive side, so one night while they are making up, he asks the older man softly, “Why do you have to make me feel so insecure?”

HyunJoong gives him a puzzled look, pulling away slowly from the warm embrace. He stares down at HyungJun, who is lying on the couch with his hair tousled messily and his shirt wrinkled completely.

“Why won’t you ever answer my questions? Am I that much of a joke?”

HyunJoong continues to stay quiet, unsure of how to answer him delicately enough so that he won’t ignite another—much more serious—fight. Just as he is about to answer HyungJun’s question, a phone rings on the table. It’s HyungJun’s.

HyungJun pushes HyunJoong off of him, and answers the phone. “Kibum? What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Who’s in the hospital? Calm down, I’m on my way.”

HyungJun grabs his jacket and starts heading for the door. He stops momentarily, making sure to keep his back facing HyunJoong, and says softly, “Answer my question by tomorrow morning.”

HyunJoong sits on the couch, and stares at the closed door. He picks up his own phone, and considers texting his response to HyungJun immediately, but he figures it is just not meant to be if the younger man can’t understand his loving gestures.

He heads to his room, and places his phone on the nightstand.

He wakes up the next morning to a new text message:

_I guess this is goodbye._

 

 

 **five**.

KyuJong is a man with outrageous, unattainable dreams. Always wishing to shoot for the stars, always trying to find what is at the end of the rainbow, and HyunJoong finds that very admirable. He just never realizes how hard it is to keep KyuJong from flying away and chasing after his dreams.

“Let’s meet on this tower at 10 p.m. Friday night,” HyunJoong remembers telling the younger man.

“I’ll be there,” KyuJong had promised him, a smile graced his face, but his eyes held a faraway look.

HyunJoong walks around the tower, watching as couples come and go, smiling and laughing, completely lost in their own bliss. He glances down at his watch and notices it is 10:09, but he decides to wait some more, since he figures KyuJong is stuck in traffic.

At 10:36, he considers just leaving, but he decides to wait five more minutes.

Five minutes become ten, ten minutes become fifteen, and finally he just decides to call KyuJong.

_I’m sorry, but the number you have dialed have been disconnected._

HyunJoong slides to the floor, and leans his head against the glass wall, watching impassively as the last couple in the tower leaves. He stares at his phone, and wonders just what he is doing wrong in this game of love.


End file.
